transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
News Reports Post-EDC Scandal
Reports Message: 9/39 Posted Author Faireborn Returns Mon Nov 12 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Reporters were waiting when General Marissa Faireborn arrived back on earth late last night with the remainder of her EDC troops from Cybertron. When asked what was going on, and the rumors going around about some organization known as MECH and General Cross' involvement, she had this to say - "I will be making a public statement tomorrow about all of this and answer any questions you may have at that time. But for now I must see to my troops and their well being. Until then, please be assured that matters have been taken care of." With that, General Faireborn escorted her exhausted looking troops towards their transport back to the EDC Base. So until we get some answers, the world can only guess as to what happened....on Cybertron. Reports Message: 9/39 Posted Author Faireborn Returns Mon Nov 12 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Reporters were waiting when General Marissa Faireborn arrived back on earth late last night with the remainder of her EDC troops from Cybertron. When asked what was going on, and the rumors going around about some organization known as MECH and General Cross' involvement, she had this to say - "I will be making a public statement tomorrow about all of this and answer any questions you may have at that time. But for now I must see to my troops and their well being. Until then, please be assured that matters have been taken care of." With that, General Faireborn escorted her exhausted looking troops towards their transport back to the EDC Base. So until we get some answers, the world can only guess as to what happened....on Cybertron. Reports Message: 9/40 Posted Author Faireborn's Press Conference Pt1 Sun Nov 18 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A reporter stands outside of one of the EDC training facilities, the wind blowing at her hair as she speaks to the camera. "It has been over a week since rumors surfaced about an attack on Cybertron involving General Franklin Cross. Shortly thereafter, General Marissa Faireborn returned in charge of all EDC troops, refusing any interviews and said she would inform us as to what was going on within a day or two. Rumors abound have begun to spread as General Faireborn has failed to follow through with her stated intentions. As of an hour ago, we've received word that General Faireborn will be making a statement here shortly." The camera pans to the gates of the EDC facilities where guards patrol the area and multiple other reporters have gathered. "We'll break into our regularly scheduled programming once things begin." An hour later, the evening soap opera is interrupted as the video shows General Marissa Faireborn, dressed in her formal uniform, approaching a podium set up on a stage, in front of a backdrop of heavy gray drapes as a background. The EDC crest plaque hangs from the front of the podium and a multitude of microphones have bet set up to catch her every word. The sound of cameras clicking and flashes going off as people begin taking her pictures while she sets out several sheets of notes. Looking up at the crowd she looks as though she's making eye contact with everyone before she speaks. "I will not be answering any questions during this session. This is simply to state the facts of what has been happening over the past six months, possibly more." Her voice sounds rather monotone, as if she's trying to keep any emotion out of this. She shuffles her notes and then looks up at the cameras. "I am here to inform the public of a series of events that have occurred over the last few months, leading up to the attempted destruction of Cybertron and the death of the man known as General Franklin Cross. Shortly before my leave of absence eight months ago, I began to research suspected corruption within the ranks of the EDC and within the upper levels of the UNSC. I was delayed in doing further in depth research into the accumulating evidence after I was put on medical leave due to injuries suffered from a hit and run accident. By the time I was preparing to return to duty, the attack that started The Longest Night occurred and I voluntarily returned to the EDC to help coordinate efforts in our worlds greatest time of need. Within hours of my arrival at the EDC headquarters however, I was intentionally infected with a alien engineered virus called Strauchlor's Reaving, created by one Dr. Strardigarvarius Violen, who was later discovered to be a mass murderer in several planetary systems. I was incapacitated for several months, kept in isolation by General Cross with no contact to the outside world until I was released by Autobots and friends. In the progression of events since then, it has been discovered that the man known as Franklin Cross was the one to administer said virus to me." Reports Message: 9/41 Posted Author Faireborn's Press Conference Pt2 Sun Nov 18 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ General Faireborn takes a moment to look around the room as more cameras flash and then she looks back at her notes. "In recent months, we have seen disdain, animosity and confusion within the members of the UNSC. These stem from discussions and debates brought up in regards to whether Cybertronians are sapient or not. Soon thereafter, questionable tests have been administered to a number of different alien races and their results are unsubstantiated since there is evidence of falsification and blackmail of one of the primary judges on the panel. To say the least, this has made a mockery of our planet and our intentions of being a part of the inter-galactic community." She turns the page, looks up, then glances at her notes. "Evidence of a secret draft were uncovered as well as proof of intimidation to cause the press to become muzzled and inefficient in alerting the public to issues at hand that would effect them directly, effectively keeping the populace in the dark, causing confusion and mistrust of our intergalactic allies. As tensions increased between the Decepticons, Autobots and the EDC, we began to see an increase of mysterious men in black, appearing and disappearing at venues of attack, controversy and in places where Cybertronians and EDC met with disastrous results. As these became more of an occurrence, cyber research was enhanced to discover the nature of these individuals. What we discovered was shocking." Her eyes look up at the cameras and do not return to her pages. "We uncovered evidence of a secret facility known as Subaqua 1. This facility held and housed the most dangerous criminals in the world, many of whom had been sentenced to death but had somehow been taken from their holding facilities and placed here for training to be used against Earth and its allies. It was later learned that the facility belonged to a group known as MECH, an organization run by a man called Silas. It was built with funds siphoned from the UNSC and was formed specifically to overtake and replace the EDC and destroy the Cybertronian race. After encountering these individuals, it was learned that General Franklin Cross, formerly know as Compton Xabat had been one of these self-same criminals, genetically surgically altered to be sent in and replace myself as lead General of the EDC to further MECH's itinerary. After traveling to Cybertron to retake command of the EDC troops stationed there, a plot to destroy the planet was uncovered, using a device created by Xabat to wipe out the planet and all life on it. Thankfully, though mortally wounded, Cross was reasoned with and redeemed himself by deactivating the device." She grows quiet for a moment, then finishes her speech, "This has been a confusing and frustrating time for all involved. Corruption has been uncovered on all levels within the EDC and within the UNSC. If it hadn't been for the coordinated efforts of the Autobots, several Decpticons and the EDC, we could have been faced with a universal catastrophe. The implications of what has been recently uncovered is being heavily scrutinized and those responsible will be held accountable for their part in this fiasco. I know some of this is confusing to you but be assured that I am doing everything in my power to put the EDC house back in order and to set things to rights, putting things back on course for the greater good of Earth and its allies. Thank you." And with that, she gathers up her notes and walks off stage amid shouts of reports trying to yell questions at her to get answers to things that were just stated. Reports Message: 9/42 Posted Author CROSSFIRE! on EDC aftermath pt. 1 Sun Nov 18 Repugnus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The episode begins with a series of clips from all over the news. "...are already calling for the impeachment of American President Davidson and Vice President Cranston..." "...freedom protests raging in China and Russia, demanding a new system of government..." "...French Prime Minister Reinard quoted as saying, "Yes, we tried to blow up their planet. What of it?"..." "...India and Japan demand seats on the United Nations Security Council, citing, 'irresponsible military actions performed without the fully informed consent of the UN'..." "...British diplomat Wellesby claims to have list of conspirators in plot to destroy Cybertron..." "...politicians resigning all over the world..." "..sapience testers admit Autobots actually passed their sapience test, but mysterious individuals told them..." "...who and what is MECH?" Reports Message: 9/43 Posted Author CROSSFIRE! on EDC aftermath pt. 2 Sun Nov 18 Repugnus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Finally, the show returns to FIREFIGHT!'s set, with its hosts, Mark "The Block" Johnson and Francis Delacroix. "Yeah, that's enough of that," Mark says, shaking his head. "Well, after General Marissa Faireborn's bombshell of a press briefing, which sent shockwaves throughout the world, well... I hate to admit it, but I was wrong--" "Ha!" Francis says, beaming. "You admitted you're wrong! This is a moment to be treasured! I'm going to get a picture of you admitting you're wrong, and I'm going to frame it!" "Oh, shut up you little pencil-neck," Mark snaps. "Anyway, I was all for a tougher stance against the 'cons, but this? Trying to blow up the Autobots, too? No, that's insane, they're trying to help us! Also, making a terrorist the EDC's leader? Completely nuts! And what the hell was going to come after that if these MECH guys, whoever THEY are, were willing to commit genocide on that scale?" "Tyranny, basically," Francis says. "I've had people in touch with me since this started, leaking to me interesting things. Nothing too concrete at first, but in retrospect it seems obvious that all of this business with the UN, MECH, and the destruction of Cybertron wasn't just to destroy Transformers, but to enact a new vision for the human race. A new human empire, run by a handful of people, now that the robots would be out of the way." Reports Message: 9/44 Posted Author CROSSFIRE! on EDC aftermath pt. 3 Sun Nov 18 Repugnus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "But..." Mark begins, having this puzzled look on his face. "It *wouldn't* be over. The Transformers have holdings all over the galaxy we don't even know about. And if we destroyed their homeworld, what reason would the surviving Autobots have to protect the Earth from the Decepticons?" Francis shrugs. "I guess maybe they didn't think that far ahead. It's one thing to have an evil masterplan to conquer the world and a whole other thing to decide what you're going to do after you've pulled it off." Mark shakes his head. "Well, at least with the fallout of this thing, most of the politicians responsible will get booted out of power one way or another. And if any Autobots are listening, I just wanna say... sorry." Francis says, "Next: Quintessons. Are they really the biggest jerks in the galaxy, or just different?" Rumors Message: 8/1 Posted Author Shark Moat Nuclear Power Plant? Mon Nov 12 Anonymous ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ South Florida's Turkey Point Nuclear Power Plant has been known to have American alligators living in the waterways around the plant. Now there are rumours that a different nuclear power plant in an undisclosed location has... sharks? One resident of the nearby town says, "Nah, nah, they're big piranhas." Another claims, "I'm telling you man, they're robots! Government robots, sent to steal my tin foil." One nuclear plant worker, reportedly, a Simon Sais, has been rumoured to have been seeing wearing various Mardi Gras masks while doing his work. Of this, the plant chief simply commented, "We have a relaxed dress code. It promotes productivity." Rumors Message: 8/3 Posted Author Resignations? Sun Nov 18 Anonymous ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Rumors begin to circulate about certain individuals of the UNSC stepping down in the wake of the Cross/Xabat scandal. Some of the rumors even say that several key members of political parties in several countries around the world have been given ultimatums to step down or be exposed with documents exposing their involvement in this debacle with MECH and other scandalizing evidence. If these rumors are true and resignations are forthcoming, then the political balance of the world may be pitched on its ear for the foreseeable future. Category:Logs Category:2033 Category:Earth Fights Back Category:Reports